Dressups and Messups
by RingoHime
Summary: First story so please be nice! The majority of it is with Naruto characters and an OC character that I made up. It basically consists of the guys being forced to wear dresses. Read for more details! Please review! Hints of pairings. Eventually SasuSaku.
1. A Side No One Knew But You

_It's just a normal day_, he thought as he opened the door to the hospital, _just like any other day._ The boy had raven-black hair and was wearing a blue outfit with a fan on the back of his shirt. He was wearing a headband, a headband that symbolized that he was a ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leafs; otherwise known as Konoha. The boy had cherry blossoms in his right hand as he was waiting to sign-in on the visitor's list.

"Oh," said the woman behind the counter, "welcome back, Sasuke." The boy muttered a reply. The woman, undisturbed by his rudeness, tried to make small talk with him, "Isn't the weather lovely today?"

"Hn," was all he said.

"She seems to be doing better," said the woman, "though she hasn't stirred yet." Sasuke stared at her blankly. The woman had short, black hair and was smiling like an idiot.

"Good afternoon, Sizune," said Sasuke.

The woman's face brightened and said, "Lady Tsunade is upstairs waiting for you right now." Then she shrugged, "Why do you even bother signing in? You know that you can just visit her without doing so."

"I know," said Sasuke as he walked away from the counter and walked to the elevator. "But whenever she wakes up, she's going to complain that I never visited her."

Sizune smiled and laughed in reply.

Sasuke walked into the room that he always went to everyday. He does the same thing every day, unless he was off on a mission. He walks to sit by the bed like he does every day. He changes the flowers in the vase like he does every day. God, he has no life. He sits in the chair by the bed and looks at the girl lying on the bed. She has chocolate-brown hair and has an IV attached to her left arm.

"Apple," he whispered as he placed his hand on top of hers, "I'm here. And I'm always waiting." The girl just laid there, her eyes closed, and the beeping from the monitor was the only thing, besides their breathing, that was making sounds. He bent his face down until his face was close to hers, "I'll keep coming back here until you wake up."

He heard a knock at the door and he stared at the figure in annoyance. It was another woman, except this woman was blonde and had a horrible-temper, she tied her hair in low pig-tails and in the middle of her forehead is a little dot. She chuckled when she saw Sasuke's reaction.

"I didn't know that you were the caring-type, Sasuke," said the woman.

"Hn," said Sasuke nonchalantly.

The woman chuckled again, "Indeed, this is a rare moment."

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Sizune from down the hall and she suddenly appeared beside the blonde woman. Tsunade sighed in boredom.

"What is it Sizune? Can't you see that I'm busy talking to Sasuke? What a waste of chakra for a simple transportation jutsu."

"Eh? "said Sizune as she stared at the boy. Said boy was annoyed at the fact that they were loud. Little did they notice that someone's hand was twitching.

"Lady Hokage," said Sasuke impatiently, "what was it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh, yes," Tsunade said as she had an a-ha moment, "I wanted to talk to you about Apple's health condition." Sasuke raised his eyebrow in annoyance. "She's been in this state for far too long, Sasuke. She needs to wake up soon."

"But Lady Tsunade," said Sizune when she started to get a bad-feeling as to where this conversation was leading to.

"She's been in a coma for six months, Sizune," Tsunade said firmly, not wanting to say anymore but knows that it's either now or never. In truth, she didn't want it to end this way either because she felt a bond between her and the girl that was lying on the hospital bed. She also knows that she would feel bad for taking away the only person that the cold-hearted Uchiha actually cared for. But she had no choice in this matter; she had to follow orders just like everyone else in this village. She looked solemnly at Sizune and said, "It's almost time to pull the plug." Then she looked at Sasuke to find him glaring at her. Her, the Lady Hokage who can kick his butt if she so chooses to. She sighs and says, "Look, Sasuke, I know you like her and all—"

"I don't like her," Sasuke interrupted her and glared at her again before he looked away to bring his gaze toward the girl on the bed. _I love her_, he thought solemnly and knew that he could never said those three words out loud, especially towards the two women who were pissing him off more than Naruto probably ever could.

Sizune looked at Tsunade, her eyes begging her to change her mind, but Tsunade just frowned and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sizune, but I can't. I've tried to convince the Council but they all said that it has been far too long."

Sizune couldn't believe her ears. The Council! The Council wanted this little girl to die? All because she couldn't wake up? "But why would they do that?" she asked in disbelief, "I-I mean, they allowed her to live the last time she was in a coma!"

Tsunade looked away from their stares, "But that was because the Third was still alive."

"That doesn't make any difference, Lady Tsunade!" protested Sizune, "You're the new Hokage now! And whether they like it or not, you have a _say _in what goes on around here! _Especially_ in the hospital!"

Sasuke stared at the scene in front of him and couldn't believe everything that he had heard. The Council, who has been around for _ages_, wanted this girl, who they know is _extremely_ significant, to _die?_ …Shocker.

"But she's the princess, Lady Tsunade!" Sizune protested again, hoping that this time that what she says can make a difference for the girl.

"Apparently, that fact doesn't make a difference to them," said Tsunade glumly. She walked over to the monitor and was about to pull the plug when all of a sudden three old people appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait," said one of the old people, an old woman to be exact. All three of them stood in front of Sizune and Sasuke, separating them from Tsunade.

"What's the matter now?" Tsunade said in irritation as she stared at the Council, "You told me to pull the plug."

"That's true," said the old woman that had spoken before, "but when we said to 'Pull the plug', we meant that we wanted you to turn off the fan at the meeting, not the girl."

Everyone was silent as they processed what the old woman had said, then Sizune and Sasuke stared at Tsunade in disbelief. "How the hell did I miss that fact?" Tsunade said angrily because she could've sworn that they had said to pull the monitor plug that kept the girl between life and death, not the fan. She tried to remember back to the meeting; they were having a meeting about the said girl on the bed, trying to determine what will happen to her.

"You were drunk, woman," said another old person, an old man. "It doesn't matter how much you drink, you're still an inexperience woman who dozes off after the twentieth drink." Tsunade thought back again and indeed remembered drinking, but she definitely didn't remember ever drinking that much. She shrugged mentally.

Everyone was silent again because they felt a very _angry_ aura emanating from Sasuke as he glared at every one of them. "GET OUT!" he yelled and threw them out of the room and slammed the door on their faces.

"God, he's such a drama queen," said Tsunade as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Well, you deserved it, Lady Tsunade," said Sizune as she sighed in relief after picking her own self up from the floor. She then stared at Tsunade, trying to look menacing, "I thought that I told you, 'No more alcohol during meetings'?"

Tsunade shrugged and looked around the hall to try to find the Council, but they were already gone.

Sasuke sighed in irritation and then looked at the girl on the bed for the last time that day before he had to leave. He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," he said as he held her hand tightly.

* * *

><p><em>As Sasuke was walking home, he was thinking about the things that happened in the hospital room. "Meow," a sudden cat-noise cried out as Sasuke looked down to see a white cat with black tips on its ears and tail. It had a bell collar and a bell ribbon on its tail. It was such a beautiful cat with its brilliant green eyes and its pink nose, it was just so adorable! … Not Sasuke's thought.<em>

_"Hn," said Sasuke as he continued staring at the cat. _Why does this cat seem so familiar?_ he thought as he knelt down to get a better look at the cat. The cat seemed to be grinning, the way it just sat there and stared at him without blinking._

_"Takashimanaru-chan!" yelled a feminine voice that sounded so familiar running behind him. The cat meowed again and walked over to where the voice was. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, you crazy cat!" said the voice as she scooped the cat in her arms and hugged it tightly against her. Sasuke stood up to get a better view of the owner. She was a girl about his age, if any younger. She had chocolate brown hair and it was parted so that her bangs could cover her right, brown eye. She looked at Sasuke and gave him a sweet smile, "Thanks, Sasuke, for saving Takashimanaru-chan when I lost her."_

She looks so familiar_, thought Sasuke and said, "Your welcome." The girl giggled._

_"Sasuke?" she said and blushed, "Do you want to come over to my house and try on a new outfit?" Sasuke blinked. He recognized the giggle, the smile, the face, and her blush, but what he can't understand what _why_ she was here._

_"Sure," Sasuke said without hesitating. He just felt so comfortable around this girl, and without even thinking about what she was doing, he kissed her on the cheek. The girl giggled and Sasuke held her hand and walked her home._

_They arrived at her house and Sasuke opened the door for her. It all felt so familiar to him, it was as if he went to this girl's house everyday instead of going to the hospital._

_"Welcome back, Apple-chan! Sasuke," said a man with straight, short white hair. He had blue eyes and even without knowing him for very long, you can obviously tell that this man doesn't act his age. He reminded Sasuke of a certain knuckle-head that he needed to meet at the usual noodle-shop. _Great_, he thought and sighed inwardly._

_"Thank you, Kaison," said the girl as she blushed deeply by one simple act of formality. This is a person that Sasuke knew, a girl whom he loved and could tell her anything without having to be judged or criticized. A girl who felt embarrassed whenever people were being formal to her; a girl who would smile, cry, laugh, and doesn't care what she eats or how she acts in front of a boy she likes. A girl who is just herself and nobody; who goes crazy over the things she likes._

_"Hn," replied Sasuke. The girl led him to her room and closed the door. She grinned as he walked over to her bed and sat down. The girl licked her lips and blushed, "Let's get this started now, shall we?" Sasuke grinned. _

"Take your clothes off."

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later...<em>

_"So what do you think?" asked the girl._

_"It's tiring," replied Sasuke as he sighed._

_The girl giggled, "But how do you think I_ did? _Good or bad?"_

_Sasuke grinned, "I think you can do better."_

_The girl pouted, "But I did my _hardest_ to meet your standards!"_

_"Maybe if you try again you can do better."_

_"What the heck, Sasuke! We've been at it for hours and you're saying that I still haven't made any progress?"_

_"Well, what do you suggest?" Sasuke asked and raised his eyebrows._

_"More lace?"_

_"I think you've put on enough."_

_"Then what do _you _suggest, smartie-butt?" she asked, getting irritated._

_"More skin?"_

_"But it's showing_ enough!_ Oh, come on, Sasuke! You're only doing this for me, remember?"_

_"Maybe, but what if I want to do this with other girls?"_

_"Nooooooo! You can't do that!" she whined._

_Sasuke smiled, and did something that he rarely does, he laughed. "Apple, you know that I'm kidding. I won't do this with anyone else but you," he pulled her body close and held her tightly._

_"You better not," she crossed her arms and pouted._

_"Do you have anything else that I can do?" Sasuke asked as he kissed her ear._

_She grinned and blushed, "Oh yeah, a_ whole _lot more."_

_"Okay, but before we do that," said Sasuke as he let go of her body and turned her around to face him, "can you help me out of this dress?"_

_She laughed, "Why? You look_ so _pretty in it!"_

_"That's why," Sasuke blushed. She laughed again but was cut off by Sasuke kissing her. Apple broke the kiss and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Sasuke grinned; she smiled and blushed a deep red. Finally, they laughed as if nothing bad would happen between them._

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day for any one, but it wasn't for them. It was a day of silence and a day of laughter. A boy with raven-black hair is sleeping right next to the girl with chocolate brown hair. He was sitting on the chair and she was lying on the bed. He held her hand so tightly that if he let go, he might lose her again.<p>

The only sounds that they hear are the birds chirping outside the hospital window and the monitor measuring the timing of her heart. The girl was in a coma and she might remain in that state for a little while longer, but her love for the boy will never change. The secret of him cross-dressing remains between him and her, the dress that he wore was lying on the chair on the opposite side of her bed; memories of their love flowing through them.


	2. Naruto's Dress

"Naruto onii-kun!"

A boy with blonde, spikey hair, and sky-blue eyes; turned around at the sound of his name. He had a headband on his forehead that represented that he was a ninja of Konoha. He was wearing an orange jacket and matching pants. "Apple!" he yelled back as a girl with chocolate brown hair ran toward him.

"Save me!" she screamed happily as Ino and Sakura chased her. Apple had woken up from a coma three days ago and Tsunade had assigned Sakura and Ino to watch her health progress, physical and mental.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Apple by the waist to stop her while Sakura ran straight into Naruto.

"Grr! No fair, Sasuke!" Apple said as she struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"You know what the Hokage said to you!" said Ino as she gasped for breath. Apple ignored Ino's comment and giggled as she noticed the scene that played out in front of her—Sakura was on top of a passed-out Naruto.

"Sakura one-chan!" said Apple as she laughed, "You didn't have to knock him out!" Sakura got off of Naruto and acted like nothing happened.

"You need to take your medicine," Sakura said calmly as she brushed the dust off her outfit. Sakura is a girl with pink hair and green eyes while Ino is blonde with gray eyes. Sakura and Apple are related by blood, not by last name.

Apple stuck her tongue out at Sakura, "I hate medicine. They all taste like cherry."

Sakura sighed at her childishness, "They have different flavors of medicine, Apple, not just cherry."

"Then why did I always get the cherry flavor?" she asked and tilted her head to the side, causing her bangs to cover her eye.

"Because they didn't _have_different flavors back then, Apple."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, they should've."

"Come on, Apple!" Ino cried desperately, "Stop resisting and start drinking it!"

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

When Naruto woke up, he was in a room covered in pink… _Everything_; and he was lying on someone's bed. _How did I get here?_ he asked himself as he tried to glance around the room, _Where am I?_He felt something scratching on his leg so he pulled the cover off. He sat there silently, trying to put what he was seeing into his brain. Then finally it clicked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

><p><em>In another room…<em>

"I think that he's awake," Apple said nonchalantly as she was eating a chocolate cake.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" said Sasuke as he watched her. They were sitting in the other room close to Naruto's. He sighed, "Are you sure that it was a good idea to bring that dobe to your house?"

She grinned and ate another slice of the cake, "Yup! I even promised Hinata-chan that I'd give her a picture!" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "But I can't believe how easy that was!" she exclaimed boredly, "I was hoping for my plan to work, too!"

"Your plan?" he asked and raised a curious eyebrow as she nodded, "Yeah, I was planning for Hinata-chan to try and confess her love to Naruto, and then I would knock him out with a huge hammer thingy and bring him over here so that I could dress him up."

'_Hammer thingy __I think that she means a _"mallet"' he thought as he shook his head. "You sure do have a weird hobby, Apple," he said and sighed. "But yet you still come here and dress up for me," she said with a grin as she tried to convince him that her hobby wasn't _that_bad. "True, but that's because—"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" her grin grew wider and in the background Naruto was still screaming. They both sighed then all of a sudden, they both heard silence.

Sasuke and Apple stared at each other, then she closed her eyes to see if she could hear anything. She heard someone stomping and Sakura slammed the sliding door open. "If you're going to have guys come over here, _willingly_ or un_willingly_, to play 'dress-up,' please at least have the decency to _shut them up_!", said a pissed-off Sakura.

"Oops," Apple said as she tried to hide her laughter toward Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as Apple walked out of the room.

_Heh,_ sorry _Sasuke_-kun, Apple grinned and she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. She walked into the other room to find a passed out Naruto sprawled out on her bed. "You better not mess up the dress," she muttered as she sat down on a chair that was next to the computer to find that she had an instant message from Hinata.

_**Willheevernoticeme:**_  
><strong>Hey, Apple-chan? How's Plan B going?<strong>

_**AppleHime_lovesnekos:**_  
><strong>So far it's going off plan. TT—TT<strong>

She sighed and stared at Naruto's sleeping figure.

_**Willheevernoticeme:**_  
><strong>Is there anything I can do to help?<strong>

_**AppleHime_lovesnekos:**_  
><strong>Confess to him?<strong>

_**Willheevernoticeme:**_  
><strong>W-w-w-w-w-w-what?<strong>

_**AppleHime_lovesnekos:**_  
><strong>Lol. I'm kidding, Hinata! Plz don't pass out on me like this! DX<strong>

_**Willheevernoticeme:**_  
><strong>Then don't shock me like that! **

Apple smirked evilly and laughed. Hinata is a sweetheart and all, but teasing her is just _sooooooo_much fun! Then Apple thought seriously about what Hinata might be able to do for her.

_**AppleHime_lovesnekos:**_  
><strong>Well, in all honesty, I don't think that there is anything that you can do for me right now.<strong>

Naruto groaned as he felt pain shooting through his brain. "Are you awake, Naruto onii-kun?" Apple asked as she stretched in her chair. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and turned his body to Apple. "Is that you, Apple?" he asked as he rubbed the bump on his head from where Sakura had hit him.

"Oui," she said and grinned. Naruto stared at her, wondering what the heck she just said. "It means 'yes' in French," she pouted because he didn't understand the basics of the French language. "I don't speak French," Naruto tried to explain as he got out of her bed but he screamed again. Luckily, Apple covered her hears just in time.

"Why are you screaming?" she calmly asked. "I-i-it's because of this _thing_!" Naruto said as he tried to calm down. "Yes? It's called a dress, Naruto onii-kun, and if you stutter again, I'm gonna have to call Hinata-chan and ask her to teach you how to quit stuttering," Naruto blushed at the mention of Hinata's name, which made Apple grin in pride, "also, the dress is worn a lot by females who want to feel free!" Apple said and laughed.

Naruto was just standing there with a black Lolita dress and a matching headband. He was blushing deeply in embarrassment as Apple turned pink from laughter. "How'd you get the dress on me?" he inquired. She held a finger in front of her lips, "It's a secret!"

* * *

><p><em>In the other room…<em>

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she was sitting across from Sasuke.

"Hn," he said; his mind on something else.

"Why are you always with Apple?" This question knocked Sasuke's brain back into reality as he stared at her. "I-I mean, it's not like you _like_her, right? C-cause, I mean, Sasuke-kun isn't interested in any girls like that, right?"

"No," he said as he continued to stare at her. _I love her_, he wanted to say but those three simple words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "Oh good," she sighed happily. "Then why are you always with her?" she asked, "I mean, I know that you've been with her for a long time—by her side, I mean—and I just don't understand why."

Sasuke smirked, "Now that's none of your business." Sakura seemed to have ignored his remark because she said, "I know! To prove that you don't like, Apple… Why don't you kiss me?"

* * *

><p><em>With Naruto and Apple…<em>

"Aw, come on, Apple! That's not fair!" Naruto whined as he posed for Apple's camera.

"Uh huh, it is _soooo_fair!" she protested.

"Putting a shock collar on me _does not_count as fair!"

"Zut…" she grinned.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means 'darn' in French, are you idiot?"

"What the hell is wrong with your grammar?"

"'Idiot' means dumb in French."

"What the hell!" Naruto whined as he threw a tantrum, "I don't even _care_about French people! And what the hell is French anyway?" "French is a language and what their people are called," she said as she got a pair of glasses and put them on, "they live in a country known as France."

"Ohhhh—what kind of village does France have?"

"They don't have villages like the ones we have here."

"Then how do they keep themselves safe?"

"With armies."

"Armies of ninjas?"

"No, armies with big ol'guns, weapons, and other killing weapons."

"Do they have kunais?"

"Heck no!"

"Then what's the point of being an army?"

In the mist of their conversation, Apple crushed her glasses in impatience and annoyance, "You know what?Let's just keep going with what we were doing, okay?"

"But I still don't get how—"

"Ugh!" Apple screamed as she stormed out of the room, but when she walked to the other room, she wished that she hadn't.

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap, her back towards Apple and Sasuke's face was covered by Sakura. To Apple, it looked like she was kissing him. She was still holding onto the crushed glasses and during the shock she unintentionally clenched her fists tightly around the glass, causing the glasses to cut her hands. "Ow!" she said and jumped, the pieces fell to the ground. Apple looked at her palm which was bleeding and then she looked up to see the flushed faces of her sister and the boy she loved.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she ran to her side. "It's bleeding really bad, does it hurt?" _Don't touch me!_Apple wanted to scream but she just froze there, terrified at the sight of blood and of the memory being burnt into her head. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm fine," Apple stuttered. The more Sakura tried to touch her, the more she flinched.

"Are you okay?" now it was Sasuke's turn to ask. Apple just stared at him like he was crazy. _My hand is bleeding and I think I just saw you kissing my sister, do I look like I'm okay?_She thought but nodded.

"Sasuke-kun! We have to get some alcohol and bandages quick!" Sakura said as she ran out the room with Sasuke running after her.

Apple's knees buckled and she just sat there on the ground. "What's all the fussing about?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room after changing back into his normal outfit. "Eh? Apple! What's wrong?" She was in a dream-like state, crying, but not making a sound. "Eh! Ah? I'll go find Sakura!"

At the sound of Sakura's name, Apple's world shattered into pieces. "I—"

"Huh?" Naruto said as she got up and ran out of the room and out of the house. "Apple!" yelled Kaison but Apple just ignored him and kept running. She kept running and running until she didn't know where she was. _Apple_, she heard Sasuke's voice in the back of her head.

"Stop it, stop it, _stop it_!" she shouted and stopped running. "Please," tears were streaming down her face, "please stop." She looked around her in an attempt to figure out where she was, when the area finally struck her memory and she relaxed physically. "The Gardin," she whispered.

The Gardin was where Apple and Sasuke first met when they were little. The Gardin was surrounded by many exotic flowers but the main reason as to why she loved this place so much was because of the cherry blossoms. The Gardin is located outside of Konoha. She still remembered how they first met. How everything smelt, felt, how the surroundings looked around her, and the sounds of the bugs and animals surrounding this place. This was _her_ paradise.

* * *

><p><em>A little girl with long, chocolate brown hair that reached to the bottom of her waist was walking around the Gardin picking up flowers and making them into crowns. The little girl is Apple. She sat on the fields, making crowns for herself and for everybody that she knows, which weren't too many people.<em>

_The Third Hokage, who was her grandfather, had told the captain of the Anbu Black Ops to watch over Apple and make sure that she didn't have any contact with anybody but the captain. The captain had been Apple's only friend for she hadn't ever associated with the other kids in Konoha, not even with her sister. Apple didn't even know that she had a sister, and vice versa._

_The captain had to leave Konoha one day to complete a mission and left her alone. But on that same day, a boy, about six, had decided that he was going to hide out in the Gardin so that the girls wouldn't find him. Upon entering the Gardin, he spotted Apple, sitting on the flowers and making crowns. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so he didn't bother her, but to him, she was strange. He had never seen this girl before and he knows that she probably doesn't know him. So why isn't he talking to her? Why is he just standing there and staring at her? All of a sudden, Apple's cheeks flushed red._

_"It's very impolite to stare," she said as she slowly tilted her head to meet him. "Who are you?" she asked as she looked him over curiously. She had never seen a boy before, the captain and her grandfather were the only male that she had seen._

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said sheepishly. She smiled and giggled, "Well, my name is Takashi Apple, and this is the Gardin. That's spelt capital G-a-r-d-i-n."_

_"Can I call you Apple?" he asked shyly which made Apple giggle._

_"Sure. Can I call you Sasuke?"_

"Apple?" whispered a voice that she didn't recognize but knew that it was behind her. "Apple!" came Sasuke's familiar voice from nearby. _Oh Kami, please hide me. Kami, please hide me._ Without even thinking, she turned around and kissed the person behind her, and Sasuke's voice died as he saw the scene held before him.


	3. Kisses, Bombs, and Dresses, Oh My!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story so far. XD If you have any questions or comments, PLEASE don't be afraid to comment me. I would really appreciate your thoughts on the story so far. Once again, thanks for reading!**

"Geez, Apple. I know you like me, but I didn't know that you like me _that_ much," said the person that she kissed. _Oh. My. Kami_, thought Apple as she looked at the boy.

The boy grinned. He had gray and black spikey hair and had red eyes. His jacket was black and he had a tight fishnet underneath it and he was wearing a Konoha headband around his neck. "You remember me, right?" the boy asked happily then he frowned._I wonder what he looks like in a dress_, was all Apple was thinking as she looked at the boy. "Apple?" the boy said as he waved a hand in front of her face. "God, Apple! You're bleeding!" he said, his tone full of worry as he touched her bleeding hand. Apple seemed to relax at his touch and she started crying.

"Good, girl," he said and gave a soft smile as he patted her head like a cat. "OMG! Is that who I think it is?" Apple's body visibly flinched as they heard Sakura's voice coming out of nowhere. "Crap," said the boy as a hint of annoyance gleamed in his eye.

Sakura suddenly appeared in the middle of the boy and Apple, and just attacked the boy with kunais. With the same speed, the boy dodged all the kunais and somehow ended up at the top of the tree branch right next to them. Sakura stared at where the boy was standing and whistled.

"You sure haven't lost any of your talents, _Haruno Kai_," Sakura said as she grinned at him. "Hmph," was all he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, and all Apple could do was gawk at him and picture him in a maid's outfit.

She grinned and snapped her fingers in delight, "New idea."

"Are you serious?" Sakura said and sighed, "We're practically facing an 'enemy' and all you can think about is—" Apple glared at her and it made Sakura shut up.

"I challenge you," came Sasuke's familiar voice as he appeared right next to Kai; Sasuke was pointing a kunai directly at Kai's heart. "Immature faggetts," Apple muttered under her breath, then she transported herself on the same branch as Sasuke and Kai, but she stood in between them. Apple glared at Sasuke—who, in turn, looked at her in confusion—then she smiled innocently at Kai, "You're name is Haruno Kai, right?" Kai was now looking at her in confusion but he nodded in response.

"How are you related to Sakura?" she asked cutely with a hint of interest.

"I'm a half cousin from her mom's side," he replied and shrugged.

"So are you a ninja here?"

"I used to be, before I moved."

"Apple!" Sasuke said, trying to hide the irritation in his voice, "Why are you socializing with the enemy?" Apple stared at Sasuke, an icy stare that rivaled Sasuke's stoic expressions. He had never seen this side of her before. "He's not an enemy," Apple said with a straight face.

Apple then stared at Kai and gave him a warm smile (Sheesh, talk about bi-polar!), "Have you ever worn a dress before?" _WTF?_ was what everyone was thinking. Kai just shook his head, afraid that if he talked, he would have said something that would've offended her. "Aw, really? I think you'd look pretty in one though!" Apple said innocently, _too _innocently.

_I swear, Apple could probably get away with murder if she ever pursues the job of being a serial killer! _thought Sakura as she stared awkwardly at the scene above her.

"Ah—thanks?" Kai said hesitantly. Apple heard Sasuke groan behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her around, "What the hell, Apple? Why are you cheating on me?" She was surprised at first, but then she got angry. She slapped Sasuke on his right cheek.

"Bitch-slap," Apple muttered as Sasuke stared at her in confusion. "You're the one cheating on me! Next thing you know, you'll be dating Naruto, but I'm not gonna let that happen because Hinata-chan deserves him."

"W-wait! How am I cheating on you?" he asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Dumb-ass," she muttered and glared, then she smiled, an evil smile, "This message shall destruct right after the beep!"

"Beep?" Kai and Sasuke said in unison.

"Have a nice day!" Apple said and blew up.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the forest…<em>

"Well, that was fun," Apple said as she watched the scene in front of her from the cherry blossom tree at least ten feet away from Sasuke, Sakura, and the unexpected arrival, Kai. _**That was more than fun**_, came a strong-womanly voice inside of Apple. "I just can't believe that I did that!" Apple said as her head fell back and it lent on the tree.

Apple was breathing hard and she felt exceptionally tired. _That wasn't very nice though_, came an immature-man's voice. _**No one asked**_** your **_**opinion, Kaison**_, the woman hissed. _Well, I just feel like I should point it out, Takashi! _whined Kaison.

"Can you two please be quiet for just a sec?" Apple asked aloud. The voices both shut up instantly. Apple sighed and frowned. "They should've realized it by now," she said as her breathing finally returned to normal.

_**Why would they have noticed?**_ came Takashi's annoyed voice, _**I'm surprised that Sakura didn't even **__**realize it.**_ "Well, it's her. She can't think about anything but her _Sasuke-kun_," Apple said as she rolled her eyes. _But wait_, came Kaison's voice, _isn't Sasuke technically yours?_ "Technically no," she said matter-of-factly.

There was a sudden silence between the two voices, not awkward but hesitant. _**What about that Kai kid?**_ Takashi asked. _Takashi!_ _**What? He seems to be the**_ **perfect **_**choice for her!**_ _Seems? Or_ is_?_ Kaison hissed at her and for the first time ever, Takashi didn't argue.

"Okay," I said, getting a little impatient, "what the heck are you—" I shut my mouth at the first sound of voices. "Damn it! I can't believe that you lost her—again!" Naruto said as he arrived at the 'bomb scene'. He whistled as he placed his hands behind his head and looked around, "You must've done something _really_ stipid to piss her off this much."

"I agree," came a male voice beside Naruto and there he was, a man with gray hair and one black eye that's visible; the other eye is covered by his headband. He sighed, "This is probably the biggest bomb that she has ever created."

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto as he laughed, he was pointing at two boys, one of them was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform with raven-black hair and the other was wearing a French maid dress with gray, spikey hair. "Well, well, well," Kakashi said and chuckled, "not only was that a destructive clone, but it was a boy-changing clone as well."

"What are you two—" Sasuke said, totally oblivious, until he looked down. "Holy crap!"

"I feel a draft…" muttered Kai as he blushed in embarrassment. Naruto continued laughing until realization hit him, "Where's Sakura?" He then proceeded to look around the area.

"Over here," she said as she broke the boulder that was on top of her. _Note to self: Never make Sakura mad_, thought all the guys in the area. She was in a little ditch and she had to pull herself up. "Where's Apple?" she asked as she dusted herself off. Everyone looked for Apple except for Kakashi. He just stood there and stared in the direction that Apple was hiding.

_Crap_, Apple thought as she hid lower into the petals of the cherry blossoms. Even with her head being covered, she could still see the scene fifteen feet away from her, and she noticed that Kakashi disappeared. _Where'd he go? _Apple thought as she scanned the area with her highly-active feline eyes.

"Yo," said a voice behind her and it made her so scared that she almost fell out of the tree. "Jeesh, Hime, it's only me," Kakashi said as he held her shoulders to keep her in place and not out of the tree. "Sorry," Apple muttered as she looked at her old comrade. "A lot of changes have occurred since back then," her smile was gentle but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Apple," Kakashi said as he placed his hand on her cheek, "things may have changed, but people's feelings don't."

"How do you know?" she said almost menacingly. He chuckled, "Because mine haven't."

* * *

><p><em>Back with Naruto and them…<em>

"So… Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he stared at the gray with black hair teen. Ever since Kakashi left them to go who knows where, Sasuke and the other boy—after getting out of their "girly" clothes—had been glaring at each other. Naruto had never seen this teen before but he was wearing a Konoha headband and he didn't look that much older than the other three teens. _Agh, just thinking about this is making my head hurt_, Naruto thought as he scratched his blonde spikey hair.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura snapped at her blonde teammate. She wasn't in the mood for his questions. She was anxious to find her little sister and the faster Sakura finds her, the faster she will know what on earth upset her so much, "I'm not in the mood."

Naruto sighed. She was always like this with Apple but it was understandable. He wanted to find her too, but his curiosity got the best of him, "Who's the guy that's glaring at Teme?"

Sakura casted a glance at the two glaring pair and sighed in irritation, "That's Haruno Kai. He's my half cousin." Naruto was in shock with this new information. He gaped at Sakura then at Kai. Then he gaped some more and tried to find any similarities between them, too bad he couldn't find any.

"But you both don't look anything alike!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt his brain about to explode. _It just doesn't add up!_ Naruto thought, _Hmm… Maybe if I had any ramen…_Then he just chuckled to himself. Sakura sweatdropped and palmed herself in the face.

"As entertaining as this is, I would much rather find Apple then spend any more time wasting it," Kai said as he crossed his arms together.

"Me too, Kai, but we need to come up with a plan," Sakura stated simply with a hand on her hip.

"Why don't we just split up into teams?"

"That's a great idea; we can do a two-man team of two and look of her."

"Okay, so how do we split ourselves up?" Naruto asked and everyone was in silence as they tried to come up with a simple idea.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

"Why do _I _have to team up with him?" Sasuke said as he pointed accusingly at Kai. "That's my line," Kai grumbled. Sakura sighed and explained the whole thing over, "It's because you both suck at rock-paper-scissors. No offense, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto was grinning like a maniac. "Eh, I don't really mind teaming up with you, Sakura," Naruto said as he crossed his arms behind his head in his usual manner and grinned. Sakura sighed, shook her pink locks, then proceeded to walk away from the group of boys with Naruto trailing behind her. "Don't beat each other to death!" Naruto yelled toward the two remaining boys with a wave of his hand.

"Hey," Kai said without glancing at Sasuke, instead, he was staring at the leaving pair.

"…Hn?" Sasuke said in an attempt to sound like his usual self, bored and stoic, while also trying to mask his irritation by placing his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just make this clear," Kai said as he placed his hands in his pockets as well and tilted his head so that he could look at Sasuke, "I don't like you and you don't like me, but actually—and truthfully—I hate you for whatever you did to Apple—even if it was a clone and I'm actually still mad that she humiliated me too—but we're looking for her so just shut up and look around."

Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded as Kai walked away from him. "What. Just. Happened?" he asked aloud as Kai turned around and gave him a bored look, "Hey Sasu-gay. C'mon you ass." Sasuke glared at him but said nothing in return.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Apple…<em>

"Ugh! He is such a—_UGH!_" Apple screamed as she was hanging under the branch of which she sat on.

A man who looked a lot like Sasuke, but older, noticed Apple and just stood there staring at her with a bored expression. He had lines under his eyes and his hair was in a ponytail. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Apple's face was now red as she felt his gaze on her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, just hanging," Apple said as her face got redder.

"Need any help?"

"Gee, I don't know, I guess I was just planning to hang around here all day."

He was silent for a while. "Okay," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait! I wasn't serious!" Her wrists were tied together with a rope and she was just hanging around, her arms over her head.

"How did you get like that?" he asked.

"Well—"she said as she looked away from him.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier…<em>

"_Because_ mine _haven't," Kakashi chuckled. Apple gave him an awkward look and then her chocolate brown eyes turned emerald green, "What the_ hell _are you talking about?" she said then her eyes turned sky blue, "Oh goodness! I'm sorry, Kakashi! I didn't mean to say that!" then her eyes turned chocolate brown again, "Oh God," she said as she slumped her head, then her eyes changed again to blue, "oh goodness! I sinned!"_

_Kakashi chuckled again, "It's really amusing to know that Kaison and Takashi can control your bodily so openly like that." Apple, whose eyes returned to chocolate brown, sighed and said, "You have _no _idea how frustrating it is! Especially since we're all_ linked _and that one of 'em is a guy and they listen to your thoughts."_

_"You must've been thinking about something dirty then," Kakashi laughed as Apple's face turned red and had that I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-and-OMG-that-is-so-nasty-and-gross look. Basically saying, she's an innocent lil'child and she has the "ears of corn." Her eyes turned emerald green, "Aw hell no, Kakashi! That is just—" she shuddered._

_"Hime, give me your hands," Kakashi said and she complied without protesting because her eyes changed to blue, "Okay Kakashi! But I can't believe you said that though! That was just _too _nasty!" she shuddered and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were brown and she was breathing hard, "God, I hope they know that every time they come out, it takes so much energy outta me!"_

_"Okay, now stand up," he instructed her and she hastily did as she was told. "Now take your shirt off," he said and his one visible eye crinkled into what may have been a smile. Apple snapped and said, "What the heck—" and then she felt like she was floating as he pushed her off the branch, she screamed as she swung upside down. "Ne," she finally said as she started swinging and she looked up to see Kakashi upside down and tying the rope around the trunk._

_"Kakashi!" she hissed as she looked down. She was hanging about thirty feet in the air and even though she was a ninja, she was terribly afraid of heights. Then she glared at Kakashi, "What do you think you're doing?" she growled and hissed again, then whimpered_.

_Kakashi shrugged. "Sakura," Apple visibly cringed at the mention of her name and she felt a stab in her heart, "Sasuke," another stab, "Naruto, and Kai are looking for you, so I'm making it interesting."_

_"For_ you_," she muttered._

_"Think of it as training for them."_

_"Thanks for using me as bait," she said sarcastically._

_"You're welcome," he smiled and she groaned in annoyance._

_"Just try to look nice and adorable," he said._

_"I'm not a damsel in distress, Kakashi," she hissed at him and tugged at the bonds._

_"Yeah well," he said and shrugged, "you're still a princess." And then he disappeared._

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

"And that's how it happened," Apple sighed. "Now will you help me?" The man nodded and suddenly appeared on the trunk that had the rope.

"… So… You're Apple?" he asked as he stared at the knot. It wasn't too complicated to untie but he was expecting it to be a challenge. He sighed in disappointment.

"Yup," she said, her hair curtaining her face as she tried to glance up at him and scowled, "and you're Uchiha Itachi. _Sasuke's_brother. You're the one who murdered the Uchiha clan." She spat out Sasuke's name in anger. She wasn't going to forgive him for what he did, at least, not yet.

"Hn," he replied and finally untied it.

"Ne," Apple said as she landed gracefully on her feet on another branch. Itachi appeared behind her.

"Do you remember that long ago?" he stated as he stared down at her. Apple could feel his body tower over her back. It wasn't because he was tall but because she was _so_short. She puffed her cheeks in irritation at the fact. He seemed to be at least 6'4" compared to her 4'11". Yeah, she's short and she knows it.

"You mean, five years ago?" she asked without turning around to look at his face.

"Thirteen years ago," he corrected. She spun around to say something to him, but she gasped.

* * *

><p><em>With Sakura and Naruto…<em>

"Oh my God, Naruto! Shut _UP!_" Sakura screamed as she punched the nearest object next to her, which happened to be a tree, and it broke in half.

"S-s-sorry!" Naruto said as he shrunk away in fear.

_Where is she? _Sakura thought worriedly. She and Naruto had been searching for Apple for two hours without any progress whatsoever and Naruto couldn't stop blabbering about ramen, Hinata, Jiraiya-sensei, and more ramen. In fact, he even started naming all of the ramen in the world that existed, the kinds that he has and hasn't eaten, and it was driving Sakura up to the wall. She sighed and suddenly they both heard a soft bell ringing around them. They were both on alert mode now and they tried to find where the sound was coming from but the ringing just kept echoing through the trees around them. The ringing came louder and it seemed to stop above them.

Sakura and Naruto raised their heads towards the tree in front of them and they spotted two cats lounging on the branch above them. One of them was a white with black tips on her ears and tail while the other cat was white with black on his belly. The cat with black tips had green eyes and a collar with a bell, whereas the other cat had blue eyes and a one-winged necklace around his neck. The cats were staring at Sakura with curiosity and a gentle gleam of amusement that it made Sakura feel a bit hopeful. Just a bit.

"Takashimanaru, Kaison," she addressed them and they dipped their heads in response. She smiled, she knew what to do now but… How can she explain this to Naruto? "Naruto," she said but didn't turn to see him jolt in surprise.

"Y-yes, Sakura?"

"No matter what happens, don't you dare try to wake me up."

And then she passed out.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time with Sasuke and Kai…<em>

The two boys were walking, at least, three feet away from each other. Ever since they left Sakura and Naruto, they didn't utter a single word toward each other. The atmosphere was intense between them. Silent almost, but it wasn't due to _someone's _loud music. Kai was walking behind Sasuke, listening to his music play on full blast. In Sasuke's perspective, he thought that Kai wasn't taking the search seriously. But in all seriousness, Kai was worried and pissed off at the same time and music was his only way to calm down and try to regain some control over his emotions.

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"_Let's get freaky now, let's get fracking freaky now_," Kai sang and danced in his own little world.

_What the hell? _Sasuke thought as he groaned. He hated this man with a passion. He was annoying, just like Naruto but Sasuke thought that Naruto was more tolerable than this man. Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to face Kai, "What the hell are you singing?" Kai took out one of his mega-headphones and let that lay along his neck.

"You've never heard of Brokencyde?" Kai asked and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sasuke shook his head in annoyance while Kai continued, "It's one of Apple's favorite bands. Aren't you supposed to know that, emo-kid?"

"First off, I'm not emo," Sasuke hissed as Kai chuckled, "second, I've known Apple for most of my life and she has never mentioned a band named 'Brokencyde' or whatever the hell it's called; third, how the hell do _you _know her?" Kai scratched his head in embarrassment but his face was flushed with anger.

"I don't think you should hear it from me," he mumbled.

"So what? You expect me to talk to Apple when she's pissed at me for no damn reason?" Sasuke said as he sighed tiredly.

"Are you sure that she doesn't have a reason to be pissed at you?" Kai asked as he gave him a weird look, almost _menacing_, while crossing his arms across his chest. Sasuke flinched but it didn't show.

"What happened before you realized she had a cut in her hand?"

* * *

><p><em>Four hours ago…<em>

"_I know! To prove that you don't like Apple, why don't you kiss me?" Sakura asked._

_"Um? Hell no," Sasuke said and glared at the bubble-gum haired sixteen year old._

_"Aw! Why not Sasuke-kun?" Sakura flushed in embarrassment, it took all of her courage to ask him and he straight out denied her, but she wasn't going to give up so easily, "Just a kiss on the cheek would be fine!"_

_"No," Sasuke said and glared at her. If looks could kill, Sakura would've been long dead. Sasuke stood up quickly from his seat and accidentally hit his leg on the table; the table shoot and Sakura fell into Sasuke's arms._

_"Get off me, Saku—"but he was cut off by her kissing him. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he froze in shock._

_"Ow," came a quiet, scared voice from across the room, and then they both heard broken pieces of glass hitting the floor. They both looked up to see Apple looking at her hand as the color on her face drained away._

* * *

><p><em>Back in the present with Sasuke and Kai…<em>

"Hn," Sasuke said and continued the search. He finally figured out what was wrong and he'd rather be damned to Hell than tell Kai what happened. There was no way that he'd ever tell him. But Sasuke knew that when they re-grouped, he needed to have a 'nice long chat' with a certain bubble-gum haired girl.

Kai stared at him in disbelief; he knew that Sasuke figured it out and that he wasn't going to tell him. He whispered, mainly to himself, but if anyone heard it, then well, it was okay with him.

"Why Apple chose him, I might never know…"

* * *

><p><em>Back with Apple and Itachi…<em>

"Oh my God! You looked so _pretty _in a dress!" Apple exclaimed happily.

"…I'm not wearing a dress," Itachi simply stated.

"You could be—again—if you drop me off at my house," she said and smiled innocently.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to do that?" Itachi said and continued walking.

"Gee, I don't know," she said sarcastically and pretended to think about it," I know! _Maybe_ if you put me _down _I can show you!"

_(Let's recap to where we last left off with Apple and Itachi…)_

* * *

><p><em>An hour ago…<em>

"_Thirteen years ago," Itachi said as Apple turned around and gasped._

_"Oh. My. God. You are so _pretty _up close! This_ has _to be fate!" she exclaimed happily and jumped up and down like any child would at Christmas time. Itachi's eyes were twitching and he was staring at her with a look that said what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-this-girl-and-why-is-she-saying-that-I'm-pretty?_

_"You must still be suffering from the shock," Itachi concluded as he started to walk away from the weird girl._

_"Wait! Noooooooooo!" Apple said dramatically but Itachi continued walking. With slight irritation about the fact that she was just ignored, she smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly a fog started to appear around Itachi, and before he could react, it covered him._

_"What the—?" he coughed and finally the fog evaporated, leaving Itachi in a frilly, pink tutu. Apple covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing._

_"THAT'S IT!" Itachi exclaimed as he flung Apple over his shoulder and bounded her hands with his chakra._


End file.
